wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Heigan the Unclean
Heigan the Unclean is the second boss of the Plague Quarter in Naxxramas. This is the famous dance boss that is well-renowned all over the game. If you master the dance, you master the fight, some may view this as an easy feat, while many players struggle to master the concept. Anyone need dance lessons? Heigan will teach you, failure results in death. Commander Eligor Dawnbringer: "Observe, Heigan the Unclean. The mastermind behind the plague cauldrons that turned the wilderness of Azeroth into the Plaguelands. It is said that Heigan has rigged the very walls and floors of Naxxramas itself with a vast array of traps, which he can trigger at will." 25-man Abilities Heigan the Unclean has approximately 9,270,000 hit points. Note that unlike 40-man Naxxramas the tunnel before Heigan is no longer a gauntlet. Phase One * Spell Disruption: :This is a 20-yard aura around Heigan the Unclean. It will increase cast times by 300%. * Decrepit Fever: :This is a disease applied to a random player which will do 4,500 Nature damage every 3 seconds and reduce the maximum hit points of every player within 20 yards by 50%. Phase Two After 90 seconds Heigan will teleport to the middle of the raised platform and begin chanelling. * Plague Cloud: :Deals 7,500 Nature damage a second to any player remaining on the raised platform during Phase Two. * Eruption: :Three quarters of the remaining area of the room will be hit by eruption every few seconds during Phase Two. Does 6650 to 7350 Nature damage on a hit. Near the edge of a safe spot players will only be hit once. In the middle of unsafe spots they will be hit multiple times which is generally fatal. 10-man Abilities Heigan the Unclean has approximately 3,060,000 hit points. Note that unlike 40-man Naxxramas the tunnel before Heigan is no longer a gauntlet. Phase One * Spell Disruption: :This is a 20-yard aura around Heigan the Unclean. It will increase cast times by 300%. * Decrepit Fever: :This is a disease applied to a random player which will do 3,000 Nature damage every 3 seconds and reduce the maximum hit points of every player within 20 yards by 50%. Phase Two After 90 seconds Heigan will teleport to the middle of the raised platform and begin chanelling. * Plague Cloud: :Deals 7,500 Nature damage a second to any player remaining on the raised platform during Phase Two. * Eruption: :Three quarters of the remaining area of the room will be hit by eruption every few seconds during Phase Two. Does 6650 to 7350 Nature damage on a hit. Near the edge of a safe spot players will only be hit once. In the middle of unsafe spots they will be hit multiple times which is generally fatal. Strategy *The RED square is safe from Eruption. During phase 1, all ranged DPS and healers stand here. During phase 2, a heavy damage disease DoT is placed on the platform. *The BLUE dots and lines are where the boss is tanked and moved between every lava burst. *The YELLOW dot and line is where you get teleported and where you have to run to get back to the boss. *The PURPLE dots represent the gauntlet from the old 40 man Naxx. The new 10/25 version does not involve that area in the encounter. *The GREEN line is an approximate of where the lava bursts are split. The fight goes as a 135 second cycle: *Phase 1: Heigan is in the field for 90 seconds. Ground Eruptions move slowly, the tank has to move Heigan through the positions shown in the graphic. *Phase 2: Heigan teleports on the platform for 45 seconds. Ground Eruptions speed up, the entire raid needs to move through the safe zones (see Heigan Dancing Lesson for detailed video tutorial). The platform has to be empty. Heigan will not use Spell Disruption, Teleport and Decrepit Fever during phase 2. Tips *Whenever a phase change occurs, the safe zone is reset to zone 1. *Safe zones move in the following order: 1 - 2 - 3 - 4 - 3 - 2 - 1 - 2 - ... *Aggro does NOT reset between phases. *Due to latency, other players may or may not appear in the correct position for you. Move at your own pace, do not try to follow other players. *One of the most common reasons for death is running too far on either side of the room. If you are running from section 3 to section 4, you only need to take a few steps (between other pieces, you need to cross the entire next section, something not necessary for their sections one or four). It is possible to cast in the time this buys. *Safe zone cycle is, for phase one: 1-2-3-4-3-2-1-2~3. So, it is the way to 4, back to 1, and then almost to 3. It is this way at least for 10man. At the moment Heigan teleports, move QUICKLY back to zone 1. It will reset the cycle to zone 1 again. *In phase two, move forward as soon as you see the lava coming up (not too quick, though). The best timing is to move to safe spot, stop ONE second, then move to the next safe spot. JUST one second. *There is no enrage timer on this fight, so it can go on as long as you can keep some sort of DPS up. Heigan has been killed in fights taking longer than 15 minutes (due to deaths.) Quotes Aggro * You are mine now. * I see you... * You... are next. Killing a Player * Close your eyes. Sleep. Phase Two * The end is upon you. Random * The races of the world will perish... it is only a matter of time. * I see endless suffering... I see torment... I see rage... I see everything. * Soon... the world will tremble. * Hungry worms will feast on your rotting flesh. Loot Videos VUlliMso570 Hi-res video and discussion Trivia *During the Death Knight quest-line, if one asks Noth the Plaguebringer where Heigan is, he will respond with a humorous and/or rude comment. Two of these comments make fun of the "Heigan dance" a raid must do while fighting him in Naxxramas. External links *http://www.forlornlegacy.net/bored/showthread.php?t=822 Forlorn Legacy (US) kill video Category:Necromancers Category:Bosses Category:Scourge Category:Naxxramas mobs